Matthew Rhodes
The world cares very little about what a man or woman knows; it is what a man or woman is able to do that counts... '' ''~Vergil History Matthew Rhodes was born to both Mandolorian and Chiss traditions. His father was a Mandalorian Hunter and his mother a Chiss Jedi. He was born on Csilla, but went to Mandalore a just after birth. Rhodes lived on Mandalore until he was about 9 years old. Then, his father was killed in front of him. Rhodes' father was blown to bits by Imperial troops when he went to save Rhodes' mother. She escaped with her force powers and left the Jedi Exiles, as they did not help her. She was later killed by the same Jedi because she left them. Rhodes still bears the scars on his back from the Imperials when they killed my father. The Jedi did nothing to help me. Rhodes then went to Csilla with only the clothes on his back and a knife from his father. He grew up with the Chiss. Rhodes went to Mandalore to learn my father's trade, that is, to become a warrior. Rhodes traveled to the Empire to enrolled in their academy. He was accepted, with only one imperial killed for striking him. He was determined to have his revenge but wanted to learn all he could. Rhodes was selected for special operations and then left once the Empire fell. He went on to found the Assassin's Guild. Rhodes is a member of Clan Ordo and has been for a long time. He now leads Clan Ordo. He has gone back to the Chiss to help them get back on their feet and is a Consul of the Chaf Ruling Family. The Chiss Years Rhodes was the Consul to the Chaf Family of Csilla. His mother was a Chiss of the same family. Rhodes rose to Aristocra, but later renounced his title once Bekkar came to the head of the Chiss Ascendancy. After Bekkar left, Rhodes again took up the title, but yielded and became Consul instead. He helped guide the Chiss Leadership in its expansion and diplomacy. The current leader is Mitthl'eon'neoni. There is an Ordo base on the surface of Csilla. It is used as an embassy and reason to defend their friends. The Early Jedi Years Rhodes traveled to Courscant before it fell and trained for some time. After receiving training from several holo-crons and a few Masters, Rhodes began to learn to hone his powers. Rhodes originally sought out the Jedi to learn more about his mother, but was unable to discover much. He ascended to the rank of Jedi Master, but later left the order to find out about his past. He founded a Jedi enclave on Ordo, but it has recently been closed. The Assassin Years Rhodes was the founder of the Assassin's Guild (AG). The Guild has had high profile several contracts throughout its history. The AG is based on Ordo, but they keep on the move to avoid unwanted attention. The Guild has grown over the years and once included many prominent assassins. There are several hidden caches of supplies and weapons on Ordo in the event of an attack on the AG. The Assassination of Brijus the Hutt Rhodes was approached by an unknown man about killing Brijus the Hutt. He quietly assembled a team of assassins and they all planned to kill him in the streets of Nal Hutta. The main assassin was Nighthawk, a highly experienced assassin and sniper. After months of planning, they began their attack. The main strike was by Nighthawk, who hid in a building across the way from Brijus. Nighthawk lined up his shot and fired. Somehow, miraculously, Brijus foresaw this attack and managed to avoid it. He then challenged Nighthawk to a duel to the death, and Nighthawk was killed in the battle. The assassination attempt was unsuccessful. The Assassination of Prudii Skirata There was a time when Rhodes used the skills he learned in order to save the Mandalorian Empire. He, as well as Illuscio Blackhawk, Malice Hingang, and Rhitta Skirata attacked Prudii Skirata in his chambers during a meeting. Rhodes used his force pike, disguised as a walking stick, to stab Prudii in the chest, mortally wounding him. The assassination was a major success. The strike was organized by Bad Company and Rhodes was the second in command. The Mandalorian Years Rhodes was the Clan Leader of Clan Ordo. Under the previous Mand'alor Blackhawk, Rhodes served the Mandalorian people as Solyc'verd. His main duty consisted of keeping diplomatic relations with other factions good. The major of that job was the Ossus incident. He worked out a deal with the Jedi Order about Ossus and kept it in the hands of the Mandalorian Empire. Rhodes was a member of the Mandalorian Council of Clans and served Mand'alor Plu loyally. Rhodes has served the Mandalorian Empire well. He recently secured more planets for Ordo. He left on a top secret mission to Deep Space, but never returned to the Mandalorian Empire. Mission to Deep Space Rhodes embarked on a secret mission to Deep Space to try to discover more about the origin of the Universe for the Mandalorian Empire and for his clan. He left with a handful of ships and a few elite troops. Upon leaving, Rhodes passed leadership of Clan Ordo to Jaccien Ordo. Not much is known about the mission, except that Rhodes was the sole survivor and his Star Destroyer, The Rhodes' Island, was destroyed. All witnesses to the incident have declared that Rhodes died with his ship, in proper Mandalorian fashion. The Late Jedi Years When Rhodes finally returned to known space, his ship made a blind hyperspace jump and arrived at Corellia. Rhodes was rescued by Jedi Master Jago Pulastra and teams from the Corellian Defense Force, but the ship crashed. He was gravely wounded and experienced total memory loss. He had no idea where he was, who he was, or why he was there. He would be forced to relearn everything he had been taught, including how to use the force. Strangely, his combat powers and battle reflexes remained ingrained in him. Ordo Rhodes was also the Governor of the planet Ordo in the Eastern Outer Rim. Under his direction, Ordo grew from a barren desert planet with little vegetation to a productive capital of the Ordo clan. The planet has had some terraforming projects done to it, the most recent relating to the importation of water. Farms and mines were constructed for the benefit of the general population. Ordo Citadel The Ordo Citadel is currently the capital of Ordo. It is the seat of government for the planet, Clan Ordo, and Blue Wave Industries. All visitors head here first. The training chambers can be used by all residents and guests. The Citadel was designed by Matthew Ordo Rhodes and a team of designers, architects, and engineers. Blue Wave Industries (BWI) Rhodes was the last CEO of Blue Wave Industries, a research and development company. It is based on Ordo and has its corporate offices there. Years before Rhodes inherited the company from Kaibur Malice, he worked as an inventor for the company. The inventors all worked together to produce high quality, cutting edge technologies. Rhodes' most innovative and best-selling invention was the Nanobot Construction/Repairs Pod and the Interlocking Crystal Grid Armor for capital ships. Apprentices Rhodes' apprentices were Jeimuzu Webstar and Mrraug. He trained them in Ordo customs and the way of the Mandalorians. Jeimuzu is to be trained in the light side of the force. Rhodes is willing to train new apprentices. An excerpt from the diary of Jeimuzu Webstar... :...After discovering my past...I travelled to Ordo where I got back in touch with my Mandalorian roots...I met a Kushiban in the Ordo Pub and befriended him, under his guidance I learnt the ways of the force and we trained together, for helping me I allowed him to reside in my quarters at the Citadel on Ordo that I have come to call home, after many encounters with Matthew Ordo Rhodes he assigned me some missions and eventually offered to teach me, I am now an apprentice to him... An excerpt from the diary of Mrraug... :..Mrraug, son of Muuurgh and Mrrov, and brother to Meelix and Mrrive. I am a warrior, and the bloodrage flows through my veins. Born on Yeslia, yet doomed to wander, I find no rest for my comfort is in the slaughter. What is my life? To find what life means... Abilities Rhodes has been working very hard to become skilled in many different areas. He takes Holo-Net courses to become knowledgeable in a wide range of topics. He knows there is never a time where one does not learn. He is especially skilled at mathematics, design, and engineering. Force Powers The force powers are in order of Rhodes' mastery of them. Just because they are listed however, does not mean that he is perfect at using them. He trains daily in using the force to keep himself in top condition. #Force Stasis #Force Jump #Force Wave (Push) #Battle Mediation #Force Persuasion #Force Speed #Force Healing Weapons & Gear Rhodes owns a variety of weapons and has some degree of proficiency in all of them. Below is a list of the weapons and gear he most frequently carries. :*Twin cyan lightsabers :*Twin Chiss Charric pistols :*Mandalorian Sniper Rifle :*Holocroft/Hutt/Sith War Sword (modified for lightsaber combat) :*Force Pike (disguised as a walking stick) :*Medical kit :*Comm-link (headset & implanted) :*Re-breather :*Beacons :*Micro-fiber rappelling line :*Disguise kit (with make-up kit to change skin and hair color) Armor Rhodes wears a set of specialized Mandalorian armor, made by Blue Wave Industries. His armor is yellow because it represents the Chaf family. It does, however, have a few streaks of gold, showing his wish for vengeance for the death of his parents. It has been heavily modified and upgraded to better suit Rhodes' duties and needs. Body/Chest The main body (chest piece) of the armor is modeled after Ultra-Crusader Armor (Produced by Blue Wave Industries). He received it after helping to test the armor and helped to make some key advancements to its programming. It is made mostly from Mandalorian Iron, or Bes'kar, with cortosis and nanofiber weaves. It is resistant to blaster bolts at a range, and fairly durable against them in close combat, although not impenetrable. It can resist most lightsabers and other swords, but not at length. Helmet The helmet is attached to the suit at neck level, with only hardened weaves protecting his neck. The helmet has a clear visor with a Heads Up Display (HUD). This visor and HUD have several light settings, including night vision. The HUD displays the status of the whole armor system, the weapons, and has an encrypted comm-link. A link to the holo-net is included at eye level. A video recorder automatically records everything Rhodes sees and has advanced audio pickups to record sounds. In the event of a pressure loss or bio-toxin, the helmet will automatically seal itself. The visor will expand to cover all of Rhodes face. There is also a filtration mask that will take oxygen out of the air and allow Rhodes to breathe. In the event that the air is filled with something other than oxygen, the mask will preform chemical reactions to obtain the Oxygen from the compounds and provide some breathable air. The mask contains a 20 minute supply of oxygen (not pure O2) for Rhodes to get to a fresh source. The supply is contained in the body armor and not on the helmet itself. Gauntlets Rhodes has a specialized pair of Chiss Gauntlets. They have been modified to include security clearance for Rhodes when the bio-monitors make sure Rhodes is wearing them. They have the same weaves as the body armor, and are hardened against lightsabers. They are custom made to fit the suit of armor and are sealed against vacuum and bio-toxins. A mini holo-projector is included in the palm of the left gauntlet. The right gauntlet can check the status of another suit if that suit has that kind of system. It also has a mini bio-sensor used to check the bio-signs of someone without armor. It cannot check through walls. Implants Rhodes has a set of implants that can access the Holo-net and has a comm-link. These highly specialized implants go straight into Rhodes inner ear and is encrypted. It can inject stims into his bloodstream to give him a quick boost or a quick clot for healing. They negate the effects of alcohol in his bloodstream so he is able to drink as much as he wants and not be affected. Several poisons can be treated as well. The major thing in the implant package is a long-range transmitter. It is connected to several of his bases and allies command centers. If it stops transmitting, they all will know. Upgrades ---- Rhodes' armor has been extensively upgraded and modified. Below is a list of the different overlays and underlays included in the armor pieces. Each upgrade helps make the system better as a whole and more durable. Rhodes himself did many of the modifications, with assistance from Blue Wave Technicians. ::B = Body / Chest Armor ::H = Helmet ::G = Gauntlets ::I = Implants *Cortosis-weave - Helps make the armor more resistant to high energy weapons, such as lightsabers.(B, H, G) *Bes'kar - Strengthens the armor and provides much more resistance to high energy weapons. (B, H, G) *Ballistic Shielding - Shields the armor against projectiles (B) *Energy Shielding - Shields the armor against energy fluctuations, such as ion blasts, electromagnetic pulses, radiation, and other energy weapons. (B, H, G, I) *Sound Dampening Overlay - Helps to keep the systems running silently and allows the wearer to walk without making much noise. (B, H, G) *Flexible Underlay - Keeps the weaves, overlays, and underlays flexible enough for the wearer to move and bend normally. (B, G) *Armorweave Underlay - Strengthens the different weaves and underlays in the armor to improve its resistance against piercing and energy weapons. (B, H, G) *Strengthening Underlay - Strengthens the molecular bonds between the weaves, overlays, and underlays. (B, H, G) *Bonded Plates - The pieces fit together smoothly to secure maximum protection against penetration. (B) *Bio-Restorative Underlay - Keeps the wearer healthy by injecting stimulants and anti-toxins when necessary. (B, I) *Environment Underlay - Protection against extremes in temperature. (B, H, G) *Encrypted Holo-Net Connection - Long-range personal communicator. (H, I) *Comm-link - Short-range personal communicator. (H, G, I) *Advanced Programming - Increased computing power for better quality of programs. (H, G, I) *Power Management - Keeps the power levels in check and the systems running smoothly. (B, I) Ship Rhodes currently flies a Helix-class Light Interceptor. Blue Wave Industries made many modifications to the original design and incorporated them into the ship. There is a special connector to sync Rhodes' armor / HUD to the ships' systems, allowing him to have up to the second details about the ship while still wearing his armor. The security system prevents people from entering the ship without Rhodes' consent. This ship was later destroyed after Rhodes' mission to Deep Space. He plans to obtain a new one. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi Category:Humans